Hold My Hand
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 35/100: 'Hold my Hand'. Cissnei snapped her head up to look at the open door to the coffee shop, feeling her face flush and her heart racing as she laid eyes on him...Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesisnei. GenesisxCissnei. Septie/Lioneh collab. Yaoi/cursing free.


**Sequel to a role play that Lioneh and Dani had that can be found through this link (without spaces) -- http ://viixproductions .deviantart. com/art/ Camping-on-the-PHS-115982419  
****It doesn't matter that much if you read the RP or not, as this story can be read on its own just fine. :D **

**Disclaimer: Anything to do with Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to Lioneh or Dani.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cissnei sat in the corner of the coffee shop, tapping her fingers softly on the table in front of her while letting her other arm droop by her side to rest on the top of a plastic bag she had brought. Inside it was a pretty plain looking red jacket.

She smiled slightly to herself as a gust of cold wind blew through the open door. She was glad that it was colder today - maybe he'd wear it!

Her brown eyes widened as her heart fluttered in her chest just by thinking of him…that lopsided smirk, those fascinating blue green eyes, and the way his chestnut hair flopped over his face…

Cissnei snapped her head up to look at the open door to the coffee shop, feeling her face flush and her heart racing as she laid eyes on him…Genesis Rhapsodos. He gingerly stepped inside, shivering to himself as he made his way towards Cissnei's table tucked away in the corner.

"Hey," he greeted softly, smiling at her. "One moment." He disappeared and Cissnei's eyes took a moment locating him again.

There.

At the counter already asking for two hot chocolates.

Cissnei looked down at the table and smiled, a blush covering her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She was at a coffee shop with Genesis Rhapsodos and _he liked her_.

"Here we go." She looked up again to see him slipping into the seat across from her and pushing one cup towards her. She reached for it and then stopped, changing her course of action and pulling the red jacket out of its bag.

"Just like I promised." She said softly, passing it over to him.

Genesis couldn't help but smile, finding a heated blush colouring his cheeks as he gently took hold of the jacket from Cissnei. She shyly watched as he slipped the jacket on, zipping it right up to his chin. Cissnei couldn't help but giggle at him as he put on a sheepish grin, reaching for his hot chocolate.

"Does it look good?" Genesis smirked, taking a small sip of the sweet chocolate milk.

_It looks so perfect…_ Cissnei thought to herself, looking Genesis over.

"It…it looks gorgeous," she said sweetly at him, smiling.

Genesis looked down momentarily, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed to his head to make him blush.

"Thanks." He murmured, looking up at her again. Cissnei was also blushing, but the smile on her face was what caught his attention. She looked so…_happy!_

"How was the mission?" She asked innocently, sipping her own hot chocolate.

"It turned out all right, but the infantryman that came ended up with hypothermia!" Genesis chuckled, thinking back on the night by the fire when Cloud Strife had almost turned to ice before their eyes.

"Wow…" Cissnei murmured, "I'm glad…that you didn't get too cold…"

Genesis sipped his hot chocolate, cupping his hands around the mug to keep them warm. He looked up at her, feeling his ever faster beating heart almost missing a beat from what she said.

"Cissnei…um," he said quietly, making eye contact with her, "…thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Cissnei said quickly, looking down again. She felt like she kept having foot-in-mouth moments. They weren't helpful.

And yet, through it all, Genesis wouldn't mind and would be thankful for her words.

She sighed quietly.

"Cissnei…" Genesis began, but stopped as his PHS vibrated in his pocket. He inwardly groaned at the interruption, smiling apologetically at Cissnei while he pulled it out and held it to his ear.

"Genesis, Lazard changed his mind and said he wants the report by this afternoon." It was Sephiroth's voice.

"About the mission? But we only just got back!" Genesis complained.

"Tell that to Lazard." Sephiroth grumbled. Genesis then noticed his friend's _overly_ grumpy voice.

"What is it?" Genesis probed.

"Since Cloud's still recovering from hyperthermia, Lazard's given me the job of writing _his_ report."

"…that sissy infantryman," Genesis grumbled, looking at Cissnei and mouthing a frantic 'sorry!'. "Look, I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm a little tied up at the moment, so I'll see you later, alright?"

Genesis then quickly flipped his PHS shut, sighing in relief as he returned it to his pocket.

"So sorry about that, Ciss…" Genesis said apologetically, looking at her. Cissnei felt her cheeks flush yet again as Genesis looked at her in his apology, his slightly worried eyes pleading.

'No, no, that's okay." Cissnei shook her head, moving some of her hair out of her eyes. She eyed Genesis' hot chocolate as he set it down on the small table, seeing faint wisps of steam wafting from the mug.

"Want to finish it?" Genesis smirked, pushing the cup towards her gently.

"Oh, no. You drink it!" Cissnei said, blushing and looking away. Genesis smirked again and leaned back slightly, folding his arms.

"What if I don't want it? It'll go to waste…" Genesis trailed off, turning his eyes to look down at his cup of hot chocolate. He was startled slightly as he saw a pale hand closing around it.

"Fine." Cissnei said, pretending to be stubborn. She lifted the cup to her lips and sipped it, blushing still. _He's so…what's the word for it…_

She found it difficult to swallow at first, struggling to compress her nerves knowing that _Genesis Rhapsodos had sipped this hot chocolate._

Even though the hot chocolate milk was warming her on the inside, another sharp blast of wind swept through the small coffee shop, sending a shiver down her spine. Genesis saw her body shake, and politely stood up and tucked his chair in, sliding next to Cissnei on the small sofa that was in the shop's corner.

Cissnei's eyes caught his movement and widened as she felt him beside her. A whole new rush of hormones and emotions swept through her like a tidal wave, sending her quite giddy in the head. She could practically hear her small heart thumping in her ears with incredible speed, skipping a beat when Genesis put his hand on hers. _So nervous…what to do…he's right here…I just…love him…_

"You looked cold." Genesis stated simply, acting so comfortable and calm with what was happening. Cissnei tried not to look at him and concentrated on sipping her hot chocolate. She just felt so nervous...

Genesis shifted again, moving his hand from hers and slipping it casually around her shoulders. If it was possible, he looked _even more _comfortable with this position than he had before.

"Did you want to talk?" Cissnei asked carefully.

Genesis looked down at her, seeing her slightly tense expression. His eyes widened and inwardly he growled at himself for being so impulsive, gently removing his arm from her shoulders and letting it drop to his side, his fingers barely touching hers. _How could I be so…so casual? I bet she felt so awkward…_

"Well, yeah." Genesis said tentatively, fidgeting with his fingers. He felt his face flush out of embarrassment as Cissnei continued to quietly sip on her hot chocolate, wondering if he'd really made her feel so uncomfortable.

Cissnei felt his arm move back to his side, and instantly she felt so silly for overreacting to his touch. It wasn't as if she hated it, she just wasn't adjusted to something like that. _I felt so nervous…I wonder if I'm even ready for this yet…_

"What about?" Cissnei asked nervously. Genesis took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing himself to relax.

"I guess... I guess I wanted to talk about us..." he mumbled.

Cissnei looked at him, seeing his eyes staring at the ceiling, his fingers mindlessly tapping on his thigh, his tense arms… _He's just so nervous, like me…_

"Well, Gen…wait, can I call you Gen?" She asked shyly, looking at him with a small smile. Genesis looked down at her and relaxed at her comforting expression, finally thinking he was asking the right question.

"Of course you can…" he said, offering a smile that reached his gorgeous blue green eyes. Cissnei let a giggle escape, feeling a rush of emotion flooding through her at his heart stuttering smile.

"So…what's it like? To be in SOLDIER and all?" She asked quietly, letting her hand find its way towards his, allowing her fingertips to brush with his.

"It's alright." Genesis shrugged, taking the initiative and holding onto her hand as she was too nervous to do so. He smiled. "I have a fan club."

"You do!?" Cissnei gasped, giggling again. Genesis nodded, chuckling.

"Didn't know until recently, but I do and it's pretty large." Genesis shook his head, not knowing what he was going to do about it. Then a thought occurred. "Actually... if they ever found out about this, they'd probably..." he trailed off and frowned slightly, not quite sure himself what they _would _do.

"Probably what?" She asked with cheek, looking at him with a hint of a smirk. Nervously, Genesis just shook his head, shrugging.

"I actually don't know…" Genesis laughed, shaking his head again. Cissnei nodded, finding it strange that the fact that Genesis had a fan club wasn't bothering her. _Maybe it's because…he…likes me, over all those girls out there who adore him…_

"What about you? What's a Turk's business like, huh?" Genesis said with a slight wink, feeling Cissnei's hand radiating heat because of her high emotions.

Cissnei blushed lightly. "Not too bad. I don't have any fan clubs that I'm aware of, but the work's alright ." Genesis nodded in understanding.

"So who's your closest friend? I think it's sort of obvious who mine are. Sephiroth and Angeal." Genesis shrugged, grinning.

"Um…" Cissnei said, feeling rather shy and quiet because of the question's nature. _Oh, man…_

"I…I'm not really close to anyone, actually." She shifted about uncomfortably in her seat. _Maybe this explains why I'm so nervous…_

Genesis facial expression changed to one of sadness and sympathy towards Cissnei, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I hope I'm not…I mean, because you…" Genesis was staring at the table, frowning. _She must think that its weird having someone so close. She's not talking much…because _I'm_ making her nervous!_

Genesis moved his hand away from hers slowly, suddenly very worried and confused about what he was and wasn't supposed to do.

"What's wrong?" Cissnei asked softly.

"I don't know…" Genesis paused and shook his head. "I don't know what I can do. If you're not very close to anyone…I don't want to scare you," he replied quietly. Cissnei blushed and looked down.

"Do whatever you want. If I'm not comfortable I'll let you know," she said. With a small smile to herself, Cissnei gently closed her fingers around his again, hearing him gasp slightly. She looked back up at him and smiled, but was surprised when Genesis started chuckling to himself.

"What?" Cissnei questioned with a laugh.

"You…you have a milk moustache…"Genesis laughed, licking his own lips just in case he had one too. Cissnei giggled and looked down nervously, licking her lips clean.

The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking to themselves and enjoying each other's company. Then Genesis grinned at her again and she titled her head questioningly.

"Do you want to see a movie?" he asked cheekily. Cissnei's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to!" She said, "but when do you need to be back at ShinRa?"

Genesis frowned and did a quick calculation in his head. In an instant he had jumped from his seat, pulling Cissnei out of the coffee shop with an excited grin.

"Quick!" We'll have just enough time to watch something if we go now." Cissnei laughed and ran with him as they headed towards the nearest cinema. Suddenly, Genesis jerked to a stop again, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Cissnei giggled.

"Would you mind if we saw a play?" he asked seriously. "It would be quicker."

Cissnei laughed at his impulsiveness and nodded, knowing exactly what Genesis would take her to see.

LOVELESS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stepping casually out of the theatre's entrance, Genesis Rhapsodos smirked as he led Cissnei back outside. She was red in the face and giggling, happily conversing with him about her favourite parts.

"…and when the lead girl said to him, 'Of course…I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing that you'll be here," it was so…romantic, you know?" Cissnei said wistfully, a distant look in her eyes.

"They certainly took that approach with this year's production," Genesis agreed with a smile. "Last year's was a little too miserable for my tastes."

Cissnei agreed with a small nod, feeling much more comfortable spending so much time with _just one person_ that she ever had. _It's so different…but so wonderful…_

"I have ten minutes," Genesis said softly. "Want an ice cream?" He gestured to an ice cream vendor across the street, smiling at Cissnei and raising his eyebrows in question.

"Sure!" she said happily. They both stepped slightly closer to each other at the same time and blushed, shifting awkwardly. Genesis extended his arm, smiling warmly. Cissnei giggled and slipped her arm through his.

"You're beautiful." Genesis whispered to himself as they walked over to the ice cream shop. Cissnei blushed and pretended she hadn't heard so she wouldn't embarrass him. She couldn't believe she was actually spending time with him. It was great!

Just as she was about to hand over the required gil for an ice cream, Genesis had already slapped his down on the counter and began ordering for them both.

"What flavour?" He asked gently, turning his head to face her. He smirked at her pout, giving her arm a squeeze. She poked her tongue out at him with a light blush.

"Strawberry, if you insist."

"Good," he smiled, "we'll take two strawberry. Double scoop."

Cissnei looked at him with wonder as he took hold of the pink ice cream cones. _He even chose the same flavour as me!_

"Hey, Gen," Cissnei began as she took hold of her ice cream. "Why are we having ice cream _on a cold day?_"

Genesis paused in the middle of licking his ice cream, feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Well, erm…you're making me warm."

Cissnei looked at him quizzically as he ducked his head out of embarrassment. She eyed him with a smirk as he regained his composure, resuming his delicate licking of his ice cream.

"What?" He said innocently, catching her sharp gaze from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh nothing, you," Cissnei said playfully, elbowing him gently. Inwardly she was amazed at how confident she was feeling with him…it was almost as if she weren't herself. _Didn't know it was so nice to be so close to people…_

Genesis laughed a little, ever so carefully slipping his free arm around her delicate shoulders. He tried not to wince at being shrugged away, but Cissnei did nothing of the sort. She stepped closer to his side, a heated blush running across her cheeks as he gently rubbed her shoulder as they began walking. She brought her ice cream cone to her lips, taking a lick at the sweet strawberry. _It's probably going to melt because my hands are so warm!_

"S-so…" Cissnei began, feeling nerves wriggling their way into her emotions again. "What's on your agenda when we get back to ShinRa?"

Looking down at her, a pained look crossed Genesis' face as he realised he was indeed having to part ways with her.

"Report writing." He groaned, wincing. "Then I'm probably going for some training. Nothing beats a good clash with Seph now and again. What about you, Ciss?"

"Paperwork. I'm in the same boat you are." Cissnei said with a frown, continuing to lick at her ice cream. She let out a sigh, but inhaled rather quickly again when Genesis showed his sympathy by giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Such is the life of a ShinRa employee, hey? Drowning in paperwork, late night shifts, and less than desirable pay…"

Cissnei shifted uncomfortably at the mention of 'less pay', knowing that she was paid much higher than many SOLDIER members. Thankfully, Genesis failed to notice and took the last bite out of his ice cream cone, removing his arm from her shoulder and rubbing his hands together a few times. They had paused in front of the fountain in Sector 8, both knowing that this was probably where they should split.

Genesis turned to face Cissnei, putting on a puppy style face and opening his arms slightly for a hug. Cissnei giggled and stepped into his warm embrace, leaning her head into his chest as she brought her arms around his slender shoulders. Genesis smiled deeply, bringing his arms around her waist. Cissnei could hear both his heart and her own racing, signalling just how nervous and shy each other was. She wanted this moment to last for eternity, just to be in this embrace with him forever…

Genesis closed his eyes and just held her, feeling her delicate heart beating away and hearing her shallow, quick breaths. _I wonder…could I?_

Releasing slightly from the tight embrace, Genesis angled his head downwards and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, you know?" He whispered in her ear, hearing her gasp.

"I…I love you too," she breathed back, feeling a smile grace her lips as she looked up at him. Genesis gently ran his fingers down her cheek, smiling at her so warmly that Cissnei could have sworn her heart stopped beating for seconds on end. Pulling back slowly, the two redheads released from their hug and gazed at each other. Genesis laughed and Cissnei giggled, both overwhelmed by their emotions and feelings for each other.

"Gen, I…I promise I'll call tonight, alright?" Cissnei said quickly, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Genesis nodded at her, wishing she was still in his arms.

"_Even if…the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return,_" Genesis said silkily, gently brushing past her and giving her hand a little squeeze. "Farewell," Genesis replied to her, turning his head and giving her a flash of white teeth in a broad and cheeky grin. Cissnei waved at him, feeling her nerves and excitement making her feel quite giddy. She took a moment to sit on the fountain's edge, watching Genesis disappear through the alleyway that led to the ShinRa building.

"He…he's so amazing…" she whispered to herself, tracing her fingers along her cheek where Genesis had touched. She felt herself go increasingly red as she remembered that sensation when he kissed her, even if it were only on her cheek.

"Of course…I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N (Lioneh): Aaahhhh! *w* Genesisnei is for srsly my OTP at the moment…and one of Dani's too! -giggle- It's such an adorable pairing and it's probably the most plausible one for Genesis to be in, sooo…xD; Anyway, me and Dan had stacks of fun writing this one, especially during our study classes at school. Lol. I just find it so cute how Cissnei's all nervous and so is Genesis! -squee-

A/N (Dani): COMING SOON. :o

- VIIxProductions


End file.
